


Она

by Red_Sally



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый текст, сданный сюда на хранение.<br/>Ниноцентрик, ПВП, дарк, бред, кровь и безумие. Все, чего мне недодали в фильме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она

\- Ты действительно так ее хочешь, Тома? – спрашивает Бет. – Что в ней особенного? Кроме, конечно, хорошенькой мордашки и аккуратной попки. Еще бы стереть это вечное выражение «простите меня за все грехи мира»…  
Тома улыбается. Нина затравленно следит за ними сквозь узкий проем из-за приоткрытой двери, ожидая ответа.  
\- Она такая… чистенькая, - говорит он, поигрывая бокалом и осторожно подбирая слова. – Нетронутый снег. Она мой белый лебедь, ты знаешь?  
Бет смеется, покусывает кончик тонкого пальца.  
\- Мужики. Как только на горизонте появляется кто-то чистенький, его не терпится испачкать. Думаешь, с ней это выгорит?  
\- Думаю, это в любом случае стоит проверить, потому что она нас слышит.  
Бет снова смеется и смотрит прямо на дверь, за которой обмирает Нина, забывшая, как дышать. Тома говорит еще что-то, но слишком тихо. Обнаруженной Нине приходится выйти из укрытия. Она улыбается им обоим, но улыбка выходит весьма жалкая. Бет права: в последнее время у нее постоянно жалкое выражение лица.  
\- Прошу прощения, - лепечет она, - мне… Мне нехорошо.  
\- Нечего жрать всякую дрянь, - припечатывает Бет, и Тома и Нина недоуменно уставляются на нее. – Милочка, организм начинает бунтовать, если кормить его как военнопленного. Если хочешь летать, как пушинка, бросай жрать совсем. Это несложно. - Она делает большой глоток из своего бокала. – Тома, будь любезен, налей мне еще.  
\- Ты уже напилась, Бет, - ласково отвечает Тома. – Не слушай ее, Нина. Сейчас она тебе скажет, что лучшая еда – это шампанское и сигареты.  
\- Истинная правда! – говорит Бет с чувством. – А лучший сон… Лучший сон это секс. Ты любишь секс, Нина?  
Тома смотрит, как изламываются тонкие бровки, когда Нина мучительно пытается сообразить, что на это можно ответить, и умоляюще глядит на него, ища помощи.  
\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, Бет. Нина слишком занята для этого. Верно, дорогая?  
Девочка смотрит на него, как на спасителя. Бет отставляет бокал и явно собирается сказать еще что-то. Стремясь избежать новых неудобных вопросов, Нина отпивает из своего. Глоток за глотком.  
У шампанского странный привкус, но она не придает этому значения. Она редко пьет вообще и никогда не пила такого шампанского. Оно почему-то розовое, но вкусное, и ей, наверное, стоило бы сказать Бет, что как раз сегодня она весь день следовала ее совету и ничего не ела.  
Премьера все ближе, и на репетициях ее преследует страх, что Майкл уронит ее. Она кажется себе неповоротливой коровой, напялившей на себя трико. И то, с какой легкостью ее вскидывает Тома на вытянутые руки, мало ее утешает.  
Этот страх мешает ей спать.  
Ей снится, как она падает и разбивается о сцену. Отчего-то хрупкая кожа лопается, выпуская наружу кости и мышцы, и на глазах у полного зала она пытается подняться, потому что чертов Майкл стоит столбом и не хочет даже прикасаться к ней – его, кажется, сейчас вырвет.  
Музыка замолкает, как будто оркестр вдруг накрыли колпаком. В зале раздается полузадушенный крик, когда окровавленный кусок мяса, в который превратилась Одетта, начинает менять форму, продолжая ломаться, трещать и рваться в клочья.  
Выворачиваются суставы, лоскуты кожи и обрывки жил падают на пол вместе с остатками белых перьев, теперь густо замаранных алым. А затем это месиво вдруг начинает обрастать оболочкой заново.  
Сходятся края безобразных разрывов, пряча вывихнутые конечности, раздробленные ребра и позвонки. Последние обрывки ткани падают в лужу крови на полу, являя залу монстра.  
Длинная шея, слишком тонкая, чтобы ее повернуть, покрыта жесткими костяными иглами. Бесформенное туловище, наоборот, осталось почти голым, кое-где покрытое кустиками черно-серого пуха. Такие же наполовину лысые культи, нечто среднее между остатками рук и недоразвитыми крыльями, не в состоянии прикрыть наготу и только усиливают уродство.  
Огромный птенец поворачивается всем телом, чтобы взглянуть на онемевший кордебалет. И кричит…

Нина слышит странный стук, и до нее не сразу доходит, что губы у нее дрожат, и стучит она зубами о край бокала.  
\- И в самом деле, хреново, - замечает Бет. – Может, стоит прилечь?  
Нина привычно ищет в ее словах и взгляде издевку, но Бет серьезна, и Тома тоже выглядит озабоченным.  
\- Не хватало еще, чтобы ты слегла перед самой премьерой и мне пришлось просить дублершу…  
Нина вздрагивает. Она знает, кто ее заменит в этом случае. Лили, идеальная Одиллия. Нет. Ни за что. Ни за что…  
\- Она прекрасна как Одиллия, но моя Одетта – это ты.  
\- Иди в кровать, Нина. Это следующая дверь налево.  
Бет неплохо осведомлена о расположении спальни в доме Тома, но сейчас Нине нет дела до этого. Она послушно поднимается с места и, чуть покачиваясь, бредет туда, стараясь держать голову прямо. И улыбаться.  
Тома живет один, но на этой кровати с легкостью могла бы уместиться половина кордебалета. Нина не желает строить догадки, не проводил ли Тома таких экспериментов. Она падает поверх покрывала и обнимает подушку. Подол белого платья складками струится до пола.  
Незнакомый запах чужой постели кажется тревожным. Сведенное напряжением и дурнотой тело расслабляется неохотно, пульс учащается, а вместе с ним пытается сбиться дыхание.  
Несмотря на настойчивые рекомендации отдохнуть, надолго Нину одну не оставляют. Едва ей удается отогнать воспоминание о сне и избавиться от подкатывающей тошноты, в спальню тихо входит Бет.  
Она пьяна, пожалуй, еще пьянее, чем после банкета, когда прямо в холле, на глазах у расходящихся гостей, она орала на Нину, на Тома, пытавшегося ее усмирить. Неизвестно, что он тогда сделал, но через десять минут они вернулись вместе, и Бет вела себя смирно, идя с ним под руку на подгибающихся ногах, и садясь в его машину на переднее сиденье, и всю дорогу молчала, лишь раз вяло огрызнувшись в ответ на его просьбу пристегнуться. А сейчас она еще и не огрызается, и Нине уже не приходится гадать, что в ней находят такого, почему от нее сходят с ума мужчины – не только потому, как она танцует. Когда она не ведет себя, как сумасшедшая сука, она преображается, становясь привлекательной молодой женщиной с огромными блестящими темными глазами, пышными черными волосами и фигурой мальчика-подростка: узкие плечи и бедра, нежный изгиб ключиц, полупрозрачные запястья… Щемяще хрупкий маленький птенец.  
Черный лебедь.  
\- Жива? – спрашивает Бет, глядя на лежащую раскинувшись на кровати Нину.  
\- Мне, наверное, лучше отлежаться дома. Я, кажется, недооценила шампанское…  
Бет качает головой, садится на край кровати.  
\- Не принимай всерьез слова Тома. Насчет дублерши. Из тебя выйдет прекрасная Одетта. И никогда, кто бы ни пришел в труппу, Тома не видать лучшей Одиллии… - она наклоняется к Нине, так что та видит каждую трещинку на ее ненакрашенных губах, - чем я.  
Нина хочет возразить, что «Лебединое озеро» Тома еще не ставил, но вдох застревает у нее в горле: на секунду ей кажется, что глаза у Бет не черные, а желтые, с крохотной точкой птичьего зрачка.  
Но Бет уже отстранилась и смотрит куда-то поверх ее головы.  
\- Одиллия Тома это совсем не то, что ты пытаешься изобразить. Он уже испробовал на тебе трюк «соблазни меня»?  
Нина печально кивает, краснея. Ей не хочется отвечать Бет вслух, от взгляда на нее почему-то становится жарко, но ее слова снова вызывают ознобный холодок.  
\- Тома, - улыбается Бет. – Чтобы стать его Одиллией, тебе мало соблазнить его. Надо соблазнить зал, - тихо и нараспев говорит она. - Заставить сотни людей хотеть тебя до темноты в глазах. Следить за каждым твоим движением и не дышать от похоти.  
\- Но… это же классический балет, - несмело произносит Нина. – А не танцы на столах.  
\- Твое мастерство в том и состоит, чтобы это осталось балетом. Но тебе, по-моему, не до того. Половину вечеринки ты проторчала в туалете, а оставшееся время была занята тем, чтобы не сделать второй глоток шампанского. Теперь, пока ты со мной и Тома, тебя до дрожи беспокоит сам этот факт. Ты как перетянутая струна, а если струну долго перетягивать, она порвется. Выпей еще…  
Нина приподнимается на подушке.  
\- Ты такая добрая потому что знаешь, что мне с тобой не сравниться, или просто пьяная?  
\- Кусачая, - хмыкает Бет. – Хорошо. Но недостаточно. Ты не Одиллия. Ты несвободна. Вся стянута в узел.  
Она вдруг тычет тонким острым, как игла, пальцем куда-то под ключицу Нине, и мышцу дергает от боли.  
– Узлы! – хватает за руку. – Узлы! – нажимает на жесткое бедро. – Узлы! Смотри, чтоб не лопнули… – она мягко проводит по руке Нины. – Что, неужели Долорес еще не вышибли?  
\- Кого?..  
\- Нашу гребаную массажистку. Я надеялась, что ей дадут пинка еще при мне, но не вышло. Не иначе, спит с кем-то.  
\- Она так плоха?  
Бет хохочет, а потом опускает ладони на плечи Нины.  
\- Даже вусмерть пьяная прима, которую со всеми церемониями выкинули из труппы, умеет лучше. Снимай платье.  
Нина с опаской смотрит на дверь, не войдет ли Тома, и Бет толкует ее замешательство по-своему.  
\- Брось, мы же девочки. Чего я там не видела.  
Нина садится, подцепляет подол и тянет платье вверх через голову.  
\- Ложись и вытяни руки.  
Она прижимается щекой к подушке. За ее спиной Бет озадаченно хмурится, глядя на глубокие царапины от расчесов, почти сплошь покрывающие худые лопатки.  
\- Нервное? – она проводит пальцем вдоль самой длинной и самой яркой, Нина морщится и кивает.  
\- Я не замечаю, как это случается. Просто…  
Бет легко нажимает большими пальцами на основание ее шеи, где выступает крупный позвонок. Давит сильнее, спускается чуть ниже, к плечам. Нина шипит.  
\- Не дергайся, - приказывает Бет.  
Что-то щелкает под ее пальцами, и мышца начинает мягко пружинить, расслабляясь. Нина чувствует, как она поет.  
\- Хорошо, а?  
\- Да-а-а…  
Бет неторопливо движется вдоль позвоночника, отыскивая новые узелки болезненного напряжения. С каждой новой точкой, каждой новой вспышкой боли, которую сменяют облегчение и расслабление, Нину все сильнее клонит в сон. Глаза слипаются, Бет начинает тихо приговаривать что-то в самое ухо, не прерывая массаж, и постепенно тело Нины начинает отзываться на ее голос и прикосновения вовсе не дремотой. Нине хорошо, она и дальше лежала бы так, неподвижно, тихо соловея от выпитого шампанского и таких удивительных, мягких и чутких рук Бет, но тепло, разливающееся внутри и едва ощутимо пульсирующее внизу живота, уже ничем не напоминает сонную истому. К тому времени как ладони Бет опускаются ей на поясницу, Нине давно уже хочется, чтобы Бет зашла дальше массажа.  
Пожалуйста, пусть… Хоть это и Бет. Так даже лучше… так интереснее. Она же девочка, да-да… Чего она там не видела…  
Нина кусает губы. Бет медлит пару секунд, прежде чем коснуться ее бедра.  
\- А так? – снова спрашивает она, задевая губами ухо Нины.  
\- Прекрасно…  
И Бет трогает ее ухо языком. Ее руки уже давно ничего не массируют, и сквозь розовый дурман шампанского до Нины смутно доходит, что весь этот массаж просто какая-то бредовая прелюдия, но ей плевать, лишь бы Бет не убирала руки. Она быстро переворачивается на кровати, чтобы обнять Бет, но просто не знает, что делать с руками. Она кажется себе неуклюжей, точно вместо рук у нее нелепые культи, которыми не то что человека обнять – прикрыться-то толком нельзя…  
Подавив паническую дрожь, Нина несмело запускает пальцы в волосы Бет. Черное воронье гнездо. Жесткие, как солома, пряди, торчащие в разные стороны. Оттого и кажется, что их так много.  
Бет накрывает ладонями ее грудь, и Нина ойкает. Только что ей было до жути интересно, как далеко все может зайти. Но для Бет границ, видимо, нет, и это пугает ее. Начни Бет увещевать ее – не бойся, детка, я ничего страшного не сделаю, - и Нина рванулась бы прочь очертя голову, как если бы спасала собственную жизнь. Но Бет тихонько ругается себе под нос, встает и сбрасывает одежду. Черное платье падает бесформенной тряпкой на пол, где уже лежит белое, а Нина теряется при виде обнаженного тела, худого, жилистого, жесткого, больше мальчишеского, чем женского.  
Длинной шеи над почти прямым разлетом ключиц. Чуть выдающейся высокой груди с вызывающе торчащими крупными темными вишнями сосков. Твердого даже на вид, впалого живота, над которым четко проступают ребра. Выступающих косточек на узких бедрах, кажется, готовых вот-вот пропороть едва тронутую загаром кожу.  
На краткое время Бет замирает, глядя сверху вниз, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом. Взгляд Нины упрямо возвращается к ее груди, и когда Бет снова садится на кровать, Нина тянется к ней, приподнимается, чтобы прикоснуться губами.  
Бет вздыхает.  
\- Не слишком ли ты трезва для таких игр? А может, наоборот, слишком пьяна? – спрашивает она, отталкивая Нину, и натыкается на жалобный взгляд. – Молчишь?  
Она смотрит в лицо Нины, обхватив его ладонями, гладит ее по щекам, наконец распускает ей волосы. Нина мотает головой и всхлипывает.  
\- Бет, я… я хочу…  
\- Чего ты хочешь, дурочка?  
Тонкие пальцы спускаются по скуле, подбородку, скользят по шее и ключице, вниз и вниз, и останавливаются в дюйме над правым соском. Нина прогибает спину.  
\- Тебя!  
\- И только-то? А я думала, ты хочешь стать Одиллией.  
Взгляд Нины на секунду трезвеет, она сжимает губы.  
\- Мне что, станцевать тебе на столе? – ядовито интересуется она.  
И тогда Бет ее целует.  
Должен ощущаться привкус шампанского, будь оно проклято, она ведь только что разорила бар Тома. Но губы Бет на вкус как чистый спирт, так нельзя, они горчат, они обжигают и спирают дыхание, хотя пока это просто легкое прикосновение.

Нина уже слабо помнит, как обнимала Бет, и путалась пальцами в черных волосах, и ногами в одеяле, избавляясь от белья, как водила пьяными руками по выпирающим ребрам, целовала ее, как полоумная, куда попало, губы, глаза, руки, грудь, и сама подставлялась под ее ладони и ее рот, пряча глаза от ее пронзительного и колючего взгляда, лишь слегка затуманенного возбуждением.  
И как Бет, чертова гордая прима на пенсии, уложила ее на спину и опустила голову ей между ног. Этого она точно не могла помнить, это ей приснилось, как и то, что было после, когда в спальню неслышно вошел Тома и Бет со странной нерешительностью подвинулась, приглашая его присоединиться.  
Как он раздевался, не сводя с них взгляда. К черному и белому платьям, единым ворохом лежащим на полу, присоединились брюки и рубашка, а воображению Нины, распаленному алкоголем, предстало тело Тома, словно все свитое из тонких канатов.  
Всего этого не могло быть на самом деле, это только в бредовом сне режиссер и отставная муза могли ласкать ее вдвоем, и Бет до крови прокусила ей верхнюю губу в тот самый момент, когда Тома склонился над нею. И вскрикнула Нина уже сама не поняла отчего.  
Она вспоминает закрытые глаза Тома под тяжелыми веками, капельки пота над губой, и влажные волосы, липнущие ко лбу, и учащенное дыхание, перемежаемое отрывистыми стонами, почти не слышными из-за нарастающего гула в ушах. Временами ей начинает казаться, что над нею нависло чудовище, готовое поглотить ее. Аристократический нос Тома превращается в хищный клюв, под ресницами тускло мерцают темно-алые блики, напряженные плечи перетекают из человеческих в звериные, и Нина боится опустить глаза и увидеть когтистые лапы. Но Тома опускается на нее, чуть меняет положение, и с каждым толчком задевает что-то глубоко в ее теле, и она кричит, сквозь собственный захлебывающийся вопль слышит хриплый смех Бет, высокий, похожий на птичий клекот, и теряется в образах и ощущениях, не понимая, что она видит и слышит. Поле зрения сужается, на краю видимости принимаются колыхаться странные тени, сначала полупрозрачные, как те, что отбрасывают в свете лампы Бет и Тома, и так же мерно движутся, постепенно становясь все больше и темнее. Их ритм заставляет двигаться в такт что-то внутри нее, низкочастотный шум в ушах становится все громче, вместе они задевают оголенные нервы, исторгая из нее крик за криком, толкая навстречу Тома.  
Проваливаясь в забытье, Нина пытается протянуть руки к этим теням, проверить их реальность, телесность, как пыталась осознать собственный бред последние несколько недель. Но в голове оглушительно шумит, словно взлетает громадная стая, и кроме хлопанья крыльев, ничего больше не разобрать.

Когда утром она просыпается в своей постели, в измятом белом платье, произошедшее ночью отправляется в компанию бредовых видений. Позже она узнает, что пьяная Бет попала под машину, под утро возвращаясь домой. И почему-то очень отчетливо видит Бет, присмиревшую, тихо шагающую под руку с Тома к его машине.  
Это, несомненно, был сон, думает Нина, бледнея под пристальным взглядом Тома, и танцует, танцует, и каждым движением убеждает себя, что Бет сама виновата… но надо бы навестить ее в больнице. Завтра. А лучше после премьеры. Потому что Тома смотрит уже на Лили, и выражение его глаз решительно не нравится Нине.  
И немилосердно болит прокушенная губа.

***  
Бет навещает Нину в больнице на следующий вечер после того, как та приходит в себя. При их последней встрече она еще сидела в кресле-коляске, но теперь опирается на одинокий костыль, а спину держит так прямо, что это уже просто неестественно.  
С ее лицом все в порядке. Нина всматривается в него, даже глаза начинает ломить, но на щеках нет ни единого следа от ран, что она себе нанесла. Нина решает, что этот кошмар она тоже выдумала, и жалеет, что воображение не подкинуло ей ничего менее гадкого. Взять хотя бы ту ночь.  
Бет гладит Нину по руке, молчит, кусая бескровные губы, и даже смотрит, кажется, без своего обычного «твое место в корде, сучка».  
Бет ни о чем не спрашивает – и это прекрасно. Прекрасно ровно до тех пор, пока Бет не поднимает одеяло, с интересом уставившись на повязку на животе Нины, под которой прячутся несколько десятков швов.  
\- Одетта и Одиллия, Бет. Я просто хотела быть безупречной… - Нина не хочет, чтобы ее голос звучал так виновато.  
Бет улыбается. На секунду в этой улыбке снова сквозит «эй, сучка…». Она поджимает губы, исхудавшая, синюшно бледная, прямая, как жердь, и поднимает голову, небрежно бросив край одеяла на место.  
\- Как удачно, что шрама не будет видно под платьем, - говорит она. – Повезло.  
Еще долго Нина слышит, как стучит по полу больничного коридора костыль. Этот звук сменяет шум в ушах, и до Нины запоздало доходит, что жар под ребрами – это не эмоциональная реакция, это быстро пропитывающиеся кровью бинты на разошедшихся швах.

_______________________________________________________________________  
27.08.2011


End file.
